


Всё, что тебе нужно знать

by gellavonhamster



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Era, Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear God above, If I could heal your wounds with words of love..."<br/>Как оказалось, Мариус и впрямь способен исцелять раны словами любви. Да-да, он сам в шоке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё, что тебе нужно знать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All You Need To Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088020) by [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/pseuds/melannen). 



> Примечания: смесь канонов романа и мюзикла. Первая реплика Мариуса - цитата из "A Little Fall of Rain"; песня в конце - отсылка к вот этой [Очень Патриотической Песне Анжольраса](http://abaisse.the-barricade.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=1508).  
> Дисклеймер: мой только перевод.  
> Спасибо моей бете Мантихоре <3

Мариус притянул Эпонину к себе и болезненно сглотнул, ища в себе силы заговорить. Она подставилась ради него под пули, а он на неё прежде и внимания-то не обращал! А теперь она истекала кровью...  
\- Ты будешь жить, Эпонина! – отчаянно воскликнул он. – Господь всемогущий... если бы я только мог исцелить твои раны словами любви...  
Эпонина застонала и слегка поёжилась в его объятиях. Прежде Мариусу не доводилось обнимать стонущих девушек, и он инстинктивно заподозрил, что это неприлично, но только крепче прижал её к себе: пусть хотя бы свой конец она встретит не в одиночестве.  
Эпонина открыла глаза.  
\- Вы это всерьёз, господин Мариус? – спросила она.  
\- Что? – он растерялся.  
\- Насчёт слов любви.  
\- Конечно! – что за жизнь она вела, подумал он, раз даже на пороге смерти не способна поверить в людскую доброту? – Мы так долго знаем друг друга, и ты столько мне помогала, и всё же... Сейчас я понимаю, что прежде не замечал величия твоего духа. Ты столького заслужила и столького была лишена... О, если бы я мог, я полюбил бы тебя так же сильно, как ты любила – но теперь я мало что могу поделать, и уже поздно, слишком поздно!  
\- Хм. Не так уж и поздно, кажется, - заметила Эпонина и села, высвободившись из его объятий. Он подивился, откуда у неё взялись силы на это, и тут заметил, что она больше не истекает кровью. Её раны были чистыми и розоватыми, точно заживающие шрамы.  
Мариус отшатнулся.  
\- Это что, какая-то жестокая шутка? – воскликнул он.  
\- Нет, - ответила Эпонина, поднимаясь на ноги. – Ничуть! Но не волнуйтесь, я не стану припоминать вам то, что вы сказали, когда думали, что я помираю. Я знаю, что вы принадлежите другой, и да будет она с вами счастлива! Всё дело в том, господин Мариус, что вы, видимо, можете исцелять словами любви.  
\- Это невозможно, - ошеломлённо сказал Мариус.  
\- Вы обнимали меня, Эпонину, шептали мне нежные слова, а не верится вам лишь в то, что произошло маленькое чудо? Вот интересно, - продолжила она, - истратили вы на это всю свою силу, или могли бы снова подобное провернуть.  
\- Я и в первый раз ничего не проворачивал, - сказал Мариус, всё ещё не в силах поверить. – Если чудо и свершилось, его сотворил Бог – возможно, в искупление твоей жертвы. Не я.  
\- Бог или Понмерси – мне-то какая разница? – отмахнулась Эпонина. – А, вот и ваш богатенький приятель! По-моему, его ранили. Можем проверить на нём.  
\- Курфейрак ранен? – об этом Мариус не знал. Увидев кровь на руке друга, он, не нуждаясь в дальнейших подстреканиях со стороны Эпонины, поспешил к нему.  
\- Просто царапина, - заверил его Курфейрак. – Серьёзно, пуля только задела, - добавил он, закатывая порванный рукав. На его предплечье красовался глубокий порез, который всё ещё медленно кровоточил. – Пустяк, да и только.  
\- Рад слышать, - выдохнул Мариус. Эпонина делала ему знаки руками, приказывая действовать. Вздохнув, он зачитал несколько строк из немецкого стихотворения о любви, которое некогда собирался перевести. За вычетом того, что Курфейрак привычно окинул его полным добродушного непонимания взглядом, а Эпонина закатила глаза, ничего не произошло. Значит, немецкой лирикой тут не поможешь; Эпонина, однако, явно не собиралась допускать того, чтобы он на этом остановился.  
\- Курфейрак, - начал Мариус, - я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты замечательный друг и очень дорог мне.  
Брови Курфейрака поползли вверх.  
\- У нас что, час прощальных признаний? Как сентиментально. Что ж, я тоже считаю тебя отличным другом, Понмерси.  
Мариус едва его расслышал – он глядел на рану Курфейрака. Показалось, или кровь действительно уже не текла так сильно? Трудно было разобрать. Он повернулся к Эпонине. Так скрестила руки на груди и топнула ногой.  
Мариус хлопнул ладонью по лбу.  
\- Господи Иисусе и все святые угодники... И ещё мне не нравится, когда ты расхаживаешь по квартире без рубашки, потому что твой обнажённый торс меня страшно отвлекает! – выпалил он на одном дыхании.  
\- Понмерси, - отвечал ему Курфейрак, - благодарю за то, что ты наконец подтвердил – и столь многословно – то, о чём я и так догадывался почти всё то время, что мы знакомы, но клянусь тебе, я не умираю, не стоит, ничего страшного...  
Он протянул руку, чтобы снова продемонстрировать её Мариусу, и замер. Ничего страшного и впрямь не было: под засохшими каплями крови рука его была невредима, точно пореза никогда и не было.  
\- Оказывается, наш барон Понмерси умеет исцелять раны словами любви, - сообщила Эпонина.  
\- Что, правда? – поразился Курфейрак.  
Мариус ссутулился, чувствуя себя неловко.  
\- Не знаю насчёт слов любви, но твоя рука больше не кровоточит, так что... Что-то в этом роде.  
\- Сойдёт. Надо отвести тебя к Комбеферу, - Курфейрак передал своё оружие и патроны находившемуся поблизости бойцу, схватил Мариуса за руку и потянул за собой к кафе. Мариус беспомощно оглянулся на Эпонину. Та весело помахала ему и направилась к другому концу баррикады.  
Комбефер ухаживал за тяжело ранеными, которых уложили на столы в кафе. Разводы крови – от тёмных засохших до ярких свежих – покрывали его руки до самых локтей. Даже по лбу была размазана кровь – очевидно, оттого, что он пытался перепачканной рукой отбросить с него волосы. Когда они вошли, он на миг поднял глаза и тут же вернулся к работе.  
\- Курфейрак, что случилось? – спросил он, продолжая накладывать швы одному из раненых. Руку пациента, дабы швы легли ровно, придерживал некий старик в мундире Национальной гвардии.  
\- Мы обнаружили, что наш Мариус обладает чудодейственными целительными силами, - заявил Курфейрак.  
Это заставило Комбефера отвлечься от его занятия:  
\- А с огнестрельными и штыковыми ранениями это работает?  
\- Только на них пока и успели проверить.  
\- Постой, - не выдержал Мариус. – Ты же учёный. И ты веришь ему? Вот так сразу?  
\- Мариус, - устало сказал Комбефер, - сегодня я готов поверить в существование любого способа врачевания, который не принесёт только больше вреда. Предпочтёшь начать с тех, кто почти наверняка выживет, или с тех, кто почти наверняка нет?  
\- Где Баорель? – спросил Курфейрак.  
Комбефер склонил голову и махнул в направлении противоположного угла комнаты:  
\- Среди тех, кто не выживет.  
\- Значит, с него он и начнёт.  
\- Но я понятия не имею, что делать! – запротестовал Мариус.  
\- Иными словами, ты в своём обычном состоянии, - заключил Курфейрак и стиснул его руку ещё сильнее, буквально до боли.  
\- Не переживай, - сказал Комбефер. – Хуже ты ему точно не сделаешь. Готовы? Держите крепко, - обратился он к старому стрелку, возвращаясь к работе. Игла вошла в кожу, и пациент ахнул от боли.  
Баорель лежал на столе у дальней стены, бок о бок с другим тяжело раненым. На вид он был... чего уж там, не жилец. Будто вся та жизненная сила, что он, точно солнце – свет, источал при жизни, потухла как небрежно задутая свеча. Штыки оставили страшные, кровавые раны на его груди – она была практически разорвана, и наложенные Комбефером аккуратные швы и скудные повязки, сквозь которые сочилась кровь, едва ли помогали.  
\- Курфейрак, мы же с ним почти не знакомы, - проговорил Мариус. – Как мне ему помочь?  
Находиться в обществе всех друзей Курфейрака разом Мариусу доводилось нечасто, и даже тогда он с Баорелем почти не общался. Баорель был шумным, задиристым, устрашающим здоровяком, который никогда не скрывал своего презрения к политическим убеждениям Мариуса. Бесспорно, во всём, что не касалось этих убеждений, Баорель всегда вёл себя с ним по-дружески, но Мариус обычно предпочитал пребывать в как можно более тихой компании, то есть явно не в той же, что и Баорель.  
В глаза Мариусу бросилось, что Курфейрак был чрезвычайно бледен, а руки крепко скрестил на груди.  
\- Значит, придумай что-нибудь, иначе так никогда и не познакомитесь, - непривычно обрывисто произнёс он. Мариус смутно ощутил, что Курфейрак предпочёл бы быть на баррикаде, под дождём и обстрелом, чем здесь – где угодно, должно быть, лишь бы не видеть, как Баорель медленно угасает. Прикоснувшись к его руке, Мариус попытался ободрить его, как сам Курфейрак всегда ободрял других.  
\- Возвращайся наружу и помоги остальным, - сказал он. – Я... я постараюсь. Я сделаю, что смогу.  
Курфейрак ответил ему кривой улыбкой и поспешно скрылся за дверью. Если ему и сделалось дурно после того, что он увидел, он определённо не был первым, кому от этого поплохело, и Мариус, уважая друга, не стал прислушиваться.  
Вместо этого он перевёл взгляд на Баореля. Подумалось, что его должно было бы от этого замутить, как Курфейрака, но все его чувства будто притупились. Воистину, когда Эпонина умирала у него на руках, он вообще впервые что-то почувствовал с тех пор, как узнал, что потерял Козетту. Острое горе пронзило горе отупляющее. Сосредоточиться на благодарности и привязанности к Курфейраку было несложно, но и особо серьёзным ранением там не пахло. Раны же Баореля были... огромны.  
Он обернулся, увидел, что старый гвардеец молча наблюдает за ним, и слегка заволновался. Присутствие этого человека смущало его с тех самых пор, как тот явился на баррикаду, но Мариус не мог разобрать, почему. Вдобавок взор старика был полон чего-то невысказанного, однако открывать, что у него на душе, тот не спешил и большую часть времени молчал.  
Теперь же, впрочем, он заговорил.  
\- Я знал когда-то человека, способного исцелять любовью, - проговорил он.  
\- Э-э... – протянул Мариус. – Комбефер уже освободился? – смутившись, выпалил он.  
\- Комбефер не освободится, пока все вы, молодые люди, не перестанете друг в друга стрелять, - покачал головой старик. – Но на данный момент вторая пара рук ему не нужна. Пока я занимаюсь тем, что стараюсь облегчить страдания этих людей – насколько могу, чем могу, как бы невелика моя помощь ни была.  
Мариус взглянул на Баореля и сглотнул.  
\- Значит, вы знали кого-то, кто умел исцелять словом?  
\- Он был святым, - сказал старик, - и самым великим человеком из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал. В своей любви к Господу он любил, глубоко и искренне, все живые создания – от паука в саду до осуждённого убийцы пред гильотиной; от своей сестры до незнакомого измученного бродяги. Своими речами и силой своей любви ко всему в мире он врачевал раны не только телесные, но и душевные, - он прижал кулак к сердцу, точно силясь сжать в нём собственную душу. – Если в вас есть хоть частица его силы, то вы – лучше, чем большинство тех, кого я встречал после него, и достаточно чисты сердцем, чтобы свершить то, что нужно.  
\- Я не святой, - покачал головой Мариус, - и сомневаюсь, что умею любить как следует. Подозреваю, что, наверное, и не знаю, _как_ следует.  
Кого он, в сущности, вообще любил за всю свою жизнь? Козетту – но недостаточно сильно для того, чтобы её удержать. Память об отце – которую полюбил слишком поздно для того, чтобы его спасти.  
Он стиснул кулаки и добавил:  
\- Возможно, на самом деле я никого никогда и не любил.  
\- Монсеньор Бьенвеню любил всех так, словно это проще простого. Но большинство из нас – не святые, - покачал головой старый гвардеец. – С тех пор, как я его встретил, я узнал, что любовь – это то, над чем надлежит трудиться; любовь сама по себе может быть трудом. С момента нашей с ним встречи я учился любить, и, не имея к этому таланта, всё ещё открываю новые грани любви за каждым поворотом – как открываю их в случае с любым трудом, которому себя посвящаю. Но если не пытаться никого полюбить, этому никогда и не научишься.  
Мариус снова посмотрел на Баореля. Тот ещё дышал – слабо, едва различимо. Даже на протяжении всех тех долгих тоскливых месяцев, когда Мариус любил Козетту издалека, когда любил куда более прилежно, чем занимался переводами, за счёт которых жил – даже тогда ему ни разу не приходило в голову, что любить можно _научиться_ , что любовь может быть работой, которую следует выполнять несмотря ни на что. Быть может – он подумал о Баореле, о той неистовой скорби, что таилась за его приглушённой болью – стоит попытаться взглянуть на всё это как на текст, который необходимо перевести. Попытаться высказать это знание на языке, в котором не было подходящих слов, языке, не приспособленном для того, чтобы говорить о таких вещах.  
Он приблизился и сжал руку Баореля – холодную, безвольную, но всё ещё живую.  
\- Баорель, - заговорил он, - мы никогда особо не общались, но ты был самым живым из всех, кого я когда-либо знал. Было время, когда весь мой мир был бесцветен, но даже просто находясь с тобой в одном кафе, я ощущал, что ты расцвечиваешь всех вокруг, будто бы сгущая слишком блёклые чернила. Без тебя мир будет куда более холодным и скучным. Даже просто быть человеком в этом мире будет тяжелее без тебя, - здесь он остановился, переполненный смущением. Это было хуже, чем самая дурацкая немецкая сентиментальщина из всего, что он когда-либо переводил – даже хуже, чем его худшие из его собственных затянутых од к Урсуле.  
Но... неужто рука Баореля еле уловимо потеплела? Неужто он начал дышать глубже? Невозможно было понять.  
Мариус наклонился к нему.  
\- Живи, Баорель, - прошептал он. – Пожалуйста, живи. Я уверен, что Курфейрак будет плакать, если ты не справишься, а уж Курфейрак-то никогда не должен плакать, правда?  
Баорель шумно вздохнул. Этот вздох шумным можно было назвать разве что по сравнению с теми, что срывались с его губ до этого, но на фоне прежней мертвенной неподвижности это было переменой к лучшему. Мариус, перепугавшись, отпустил его руку и отпрянул, но дыхание Баореля уже вновь стало неглубоким, еле слышным.  
Мариус повернулся к гвардейцу, надеясь спросить, как, по его мнению, всё прошло, но старик уже исчез. Вместо него он обнаружил Комбефера, смотревшего на него с нестерпимой добротой во взгляде.  
\- Жоли только что прострелили ногу, - заговорил Комбефер. – Пуля прошла насквозь, и с ним всё будет в порядке, если только в рану не попадёт инфекция, но подобный риск есть всегда. Не хочешь испробовать на нём свои чудеса?  
\- Да! Да. Это отличная идея! - облегчённо воскликнул Мариус. Жоли, по крайней мере, было исключительно легко полюбить – Жоли, у которого всегда наготове были и шутки, и обнадёживающие идеи по выходу из любой передряги, и бутылка вина, чтоб разделить её с другом.  
Увидев Мариуса, Жоли заулыбался, высморкался, и обратился к нему:  
\- Я сдышал, вы обдавёлись воддебными сидами, Бадон Бодмедси! Это что, багия годубой кдови?  
Мариус шагнул ближе и взял слегка пошатывавшегося Жоли за плечи, помогая тому принять устойчивое положение.  
\- Жоли, - заговорил он, радуясь, что по меркам самого Жоли тот ещё сравнительно в порядке и даже в хорошем настроении, - Жоли, добрый мой друг, брат мой, Жоли, я люблю тебя!  
\- Ах, я виду, мы пбевдащаемся в Дюбовников Адбуки в нашей пдивяданности ддуг к ддугу, - ещё больше развеселился Жоли. – Кстати о пдивяданностях, Комбефед, моя икда! Моей додогой Мюбикетте так ндавятся мои икды...  
\- Что с твоими икрами? – спросил Комбефер, недоуменно изогнув брови.  
\- В меня попада пудя, но к сдястью, она не дадела адтерию, как я тебе _уде_ говодил, - начал Жоли, - но там всё давно доводьно гдубокая дана, и это запдосто модет пдивести к... – тут он умолк, чтобы закатать изорванную штанину своих модных шерстяных брюк. На его икре и впрямь запеклась кровь, но раны и след простыл. Жоли уставился сначала на свою ногу, а потом, переведя взгляд – на Мариуса.  
\- Мадиус! Ты и _впдямь_ обдадаешь воддебными сидами? Я думал, Кудф пошутил.  
Мариус пожал плечами:  
\- Я не знаю, как это работает, но иногда... Кажется, судя по тебе, Жоли, я могу исцелять раны, но не болезни. Я не могу понять, удалось ли мне помочь Баорелю, - добавил он, обращаясь к Комбеферу, - но он всё ещё дышит.  
Комбефер таращился на него, изумлённый не меньше, чем Жоли. Мариус осознал, что изначально тот ему не поверил – просто предпочёл надежду скептицизму.  
\- Скоро ты поймёшь, - наконец ответил ему Комфебер, - что если пациент всё ещё дышит, это уже победа. Пойдём со мной, - и он потянул Мариуса к другому раненому, который мучительно сжимал своё запястье и бормотал ругательства, лёжа на столе.  
После этого ночь слилась в бесконечный поток раненых, слов и борьбы. В общем и целом, в импровизированном госпитале Комбефера было около двенадцати пациентов: некоторые с серьёзными увечьями, как у Баореля, а некоторым требовалась лишь пара швов, перевязка или удаление осколка из раны, после чего они были в состоянии если не вернуться на баррикаду, то хотя бы немного посидеть снаружи под наспех сделанным навесом и перекинуться парой слов с товарищами.  
Довольно быстро Мариус понял, что чем ближе он был знаком с раненым и чем менее серьёзной была рана, тем меньше нужно было произнести слов и приложить усилий, чтобы ощутить искреннюю любовь к нему. Чтобы помочь тем, кого он почти не знал, требовалось достигать пределов красноречия и старательно напоминать себе о том, что старый гвардеец говорил ему о любви как таком же виде труда, что и прочие. Порой старик был рядом с ним; порой Комбефер наблюдал за тем, что Мариус делает, или тихо занимался своим делом где-то поблизости. Порой было очевидно, что Мариусу удалось помочь раненым. Порой у него получалось убедить себя, что удалось, пусть и перемены в их состоянии были незначительными – если, конечно, вообще были.  
Именно Комбефер был рядом, когда один из тех, кого Мариус держал за руку и пытался спасти, тяжело вздохнул и умер. Кажется, это был кто-то из людей Баореля, но Мариус никогда прежде не видел его, и единственным связанным с ним воспоминанием было то, как днём он, бранясь, толкнул одного из гаменов, поэтому полюбить его как следует было довольно сложно. После Мариус не мог вспомнить, как именно он отреагировал на то, что случилось – помнил только, что Комбефер взглянул на него и спросил:  
\- Ты в порядке? Я могу привести Курфейрака.  
\- Я способен функционировать и в отсутствие Курфейрака, - резко отозвался Мариус, понимая, впрочем, почему Комбефер это предложил: большинство друзей Курфейрака видели Мариуса только когда Курфейраку удавалось, приложив все свои усилия, вытащить Мариуса из его воздушных замков в реальный мир.  
\- О нет, я не это имел в виду, - поспешил заверить его Комбефер. – Просто Курфейрак наверняка сумел бы подобрать нужные слова. Не то что я, как видишь... Тяжело впервые видеть, как больной умирает у тебя на руках несмотря на все твои старания, - он склонил голову. – Да это и всегда тяжело, впрочем. Но после того, как такое происходит порядочное количество раз, ты... учишься это переносить.  
\- Тебе тоже нужно всех их любить? – спросил Мариус. Нечестно было задавать такие вопросы, понимал он – но всё же спросил.  
\- Я стараюсь, - просто ответил Комбефер. – Иногда это проще, иногда сложнее.  
\- Ага, - пробормотал Мариус, кивая. Из всех его друзей, подумал он, Комбефер действительно больше всех походил на человека, который тоже рассматривает любовь как труд. – Не беспокой Курфейрака. Я могу продолжать, - по крайней мере, как бы жестоко ни было так думать, это не был кто-то из знакомых. И Мариус повернулся к другому раненому, лежавшему на том же столе. Как ни крути, а когда он старался проникнуться любовью ко всем этим людям, он слишком занят для того, чтобы беспокоиться о чём-либо ещё.  
Ночь продолжалась, и всё больше тел было снято со столов, где лежали раненые, но Баорель по-прежнему дышал – а Комбефер сказал, что это уже можно было считать чудом.  
Накануне рассвета с баррикады вдруг полились шум и грохот. Крики, выстрелы, суета – и вот уже столы снова заполнили раненые. Спустя несколько минут, когда шум атаки сменила тишина, появились Анжольрас и Курфейрак и вместе отошли в угол кафе.  
\- Иди сюда, - махнул Комбеферу Анжольрас. – И ты, Понмерси. Видит Бог, от тебя сегодня было больше помощи, чем от многих, что клялись в преданности нашему делу... Прувер в плену.  
Комбефер напрягся и бросил взгляд на дверцу в подвал.  
\- Обмен заложниками? – предложил он. Мариус уже почти успел забыть о сыщике, который всё ещё пребывал, связанный по рукам и ногам, там, в темноте.  
\- Не знаю, - покачал головой Анжольрас. – Я _хотел бы_ предложить им это, но не слишком ли большой риск это за собой повлечёт? И сработает ли это вообще? И не готов ли я пойти на это лишь потому, что из всех нас они захватили именно Жеана?  
\- Если бы это был не Жеан, - мягко спросил Комбефер, - дал бы ты ему умереть?  
Анжольрас обратил к нему опустошённый взор человека, более не уверенного, _что_ он сделал бы, а что нет. Впервые за всё это время Мариус задумался, а что же происходило снаружи, пока он был в кафе с ранеными.  
\- Я не верю, что ты собираешься _ничего_ не делать, - возразил он. – И куда ты, в таком случае, планируешь девать этого сыщика? Просто хладнокровно застрелить его?  
\- Если мы одержим победу, - произнёс Анжольрас, - его будут судить за преступления против государства. Если баррикада падёт – да, его застрелят. Таков план.  
Мариус заставил себя собраться с мыслями, чтобы дать ему достойный ответ. Да, изначально он пришёл сюда умереть в великой битве, но если хоть что-то он да понял этой ночью – хоть что-то понял за всю свою жизнь – так это то, что в смерти никогда не бывало ничего великого. Однако прежде, чем он успел ответить, раздался громкий выкрик со стороны противника, а затем – выстрел и ещё более громкий крик. Трое его друзей переглянулись, безмолвно обменявшись мыслями, и Курфейрак проговорил:  
\- Это Прувер. Прувер не мог позволить себе уйти бессловесно.  
\- Быть может, ещё не поздно, - поспешно сказал Комбефер, - быть может, он ещё жив!  
\- И если да, то что мы можем поделать? – раздражённо бросил Анжольрас. – Атаковать их, чтобы перетащить его сюда, пока он не истёк кровью?  
\- Мариус? – взволнованно предложил Комбефер.  
\- Я не знаю! – запротестовал Мариус. – Если я не вижу, не слышу его, разве я сумею... Я не могу просто кричать с баррикады всякие банальности, это бессмысленно! Я не знаю.  
Его мысли обратились к Жеану Пруверу. С ним Мариус беседовал лишь немногим чаще, чем с Баорелем, но всё же чаще, ибо в Прувере его притягивало то, каким тихим он был. Если в присутствии Баореля Мариус ощущал себя более живым, то присутствие Прувера его умиротворяло. Он провёл несколько безмятежных вечеров, сидя над учебниками в той же комнате, что и Жеан, пока все остальные ходили туда-сюда, суетились и спорили вокруг. И всякий раз, когда они беседовали, Жеан был добр к нему – добр настолько, что добрее было бы просто невыносимо.  
\- Он ведь писал стихи, так? Любовную лирику?  
Троица снова переглянулась.  
\- Я _полагаю_ , кое-что из этого можно назвать любовной лирикой, - заметил Курфейрак.  
\- Речь не должна обязательно идти о романтических чувствах! – воскликнул Мариус. – Просто... любовь к чему-либо. Можно ли что-нибудь из этого напеть? Сможете помочь мне с этим?  
\- Ты хочешь спеть ему о любви? – переспросил Комбефер.  
\- Я не знаю, - повторил Мариус. – Не могу придумать ничего лучше. Но если бы мы запели достаточно громко для того, чтоб он услышал, и я был бы ведущим голосом – если бы его собственная любовь эхом вернулась к нему... В его сердце было столько любви... Не знаю.  
\- Боссюэ подскажет, - осенило Курфейрака. – Он часто поддразнивал Жеана тем, что превращал его стихи в застольные песни!  
Тут же они отыскали Боссюэ, который даже не увидился их расспросам – лишь задумался на мгновение и осведомился:  
\- Песня о любви к свободе и человечеству подойдёт?  
\- К свободе и человечеству? – повторил Мариус. – Подойдёт как ничто другое, полагаю. Если, конечно, это что-то победоносное. Полное надежды. Что-нибудь в этом духе. Никакого мира, объятого пламенем.  
\- Естественно, - заверил Боссюэ. – Сделаем. Припев, кстати, очень простой – все смогут подпевать.  
И вот и пяти минут не прошло с того момента, как они услышали выстрел, а Мариус уже стоял, совершенно беззащитный, на самом верху изрядно пострадавшей в бою баррикады вместе с Боссюэ и всеми остальными друзьями Прувера и пел что было мочи о том, что сделал бы с тем, кто – серьёзно, Жеан? – дерзнёт запятнать юбку его возлюбленной Родины. На середине первого припева он вдруг почувствовал чью-то маленькую руку в своей и, повернувшись, увидел Эпонину, не менее здоровую и полную сил чем в последний раз, когда они виделись. Она подхватила песню, и в её надтреснутом, но звучном сопрано прорезался дискант.  
В следующее мгновение к их голосам присоединился ещё один – доносящийся из вражеского лагеря, твёрдый, радостный и отчаянно фальшивящий:  
\- За Жизнь и Свободу! За Жизнь и Свободу!  
Мариус почувствовал, что Эпонина стиснула его руку, и, кажется, наконец-то улыбнулся.


End file.
